


Ocupados

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean almost find out about what happened, Episode 07 season 14, F/M, Rowena MacLeod - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam and Rowena are alone in the motel, Sex, next time - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Sam e Rowena novamente acabam juntos e sozinhos pesquisando sobre um monstro que estavam caçando. Oque Sam não contava é que Rowena tinha "ideias" para os manter ocupados.





	Ocupados

\- Por quanto tempo? - Rowena da umas piscadelas fazendo seus cílios gentilmente baterem uns nos outros enquanto ela lança um olhar de deboche e advertência a Sam.  
Ambos estavam sozinhos num dos quartos simples de motel com a dada missão de pesquisar e descobrir o monstro o qual os Winchester estavam atrás a semana, sem nenhum sucesso, e que novamente tiveram de implorar a ajuda de Rowena, que por alguma razão egoísta adorava os ver implorar por sua ajuda, mesmo que ela facilmente os atendesse, aliás, era sempre bom ter um Winchester na sua lista de favores a cobrar, e que se ela bem lembre, a lista estava pendendo mais para o seu lado.  
Mas de qualquer maneira ela sempre os ajudaria, não que ela tivesse muita opção, era melhor andar de acordo com o que eles esperavam, havia todo aquele lance sobre Sam ser quem a mata, se bem que por um momento ela novamente pensou se ele seria capaz de fazer isso, ou ela apenas estava se dando o luxo da dúvida em achar que ele excitaria em o fazer. Porém, tendo em conta ao passar de todos os anos, suas relações de longe já não eram as mesmas, eles eram bons amigos, por assim dizer, pelo menos era oque o número de ambos na lista de favoritos queria dizer, bastava uma ligação e um tinha ao outro. Mas, quem dera fosse assim com Dean, Castiel e Jack, ainda haviam diversos conflitos a serem tratados sobre isso, ela sabia que eles apenas confiavam nela até onde poderiam julga-la, e bem, ela também, Castiel faria qualquer coisa para proteger Dean se algo se mostrasse uma ameaça, Jack ainda era a cria desovada de Lucifer que seria capaz de matar todos eles sem ao menos excitar, e Dean, a casca perfeita de Michael, que aliás estava preso dentro de sua mente, numa espécie de cadeia que ele mesmo criou, e que Rowena certamente duvidava que iria durar por muito tempo, e isso diretamente representava um risco a ela também.  
\- Eu não sei, ele é o Dean... Ele é o Dean. - Sam dava de ombros com o cenho franzido e tentava se explicar a Rowena que o encarava como se duvidasse que ele mesmo acreditava nas palavras que dizia. E por um momento ela tinha razão, Sam também estava com medo e tinha consciência de que eles evitaram o conselho da própria Morte sobre construir uma caixa de metal, trancar Dean e o arcanjo lá e os jogar no fundo do oceano. Mas ele não poderia fazer isso, mesmo que fosse a única escolha, Dean era seu irmão, e esse era um sacrifício enorme, mesmo que por um bem maior, eles já perderam tanto, por que tudo deveria ser sobre eles. E por um momento Sam agradeceu que Rowena não sabia desse pequeno grande detalhe sobre a caixa, mas também se sentiu culpado por não estar sendo totalmente honesto com ela, não era como se ele estivesse mentindo, ele apenas estava omitindo a verdade. - E por agora, o melhor que temos a fazer é nos mantermos ocupados, todos nós. - O caçador lança a ela um certo olhar e sorriso de desdém, seguidos por um pequeno suspiro enquanto ele olha no fundo daqueles belos e cativantes orbes verdes como uma advertência para que ela colaborarasse, e tudo que ele recebeu de volta foi um dar de ombros da ruiva com um pequeno sorriso de dúvida debochada enquanto seus lábios se apertavam um no outro.  
\- Você diz, nós deveríamos nos manter ocupados, e eu acredito que eles vão demorar mais um bom pouco, e já sabemos que é uma górgona... - Rowena escolhe as melhores palavras que pode e as fala cuidadosamente encarando ao caçador com o sorriso mais inocente que pode, ou pelo menos o que mais escondesse suas segundas e perversas intenções.  
\- Rowena... - Ele responde em advertência a encarando, ele conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso, por mais que em alguns momentos foi capaz de o convencer, ela podia simplesmente o deixar vulnerável, e sejamos honestos, a tensão entre eles aumenta a cada vez mais, tanto quanto ser quase impossível os encarar e não perceber que algo mais existia dentro de cada um ali.  
\- Eu quero dizer, a questão é que, eu talvez possa saber algumas formas de passar o tempo, para nos distraírmos. - Ela calmamente fecha o livro que lia e o devolve a pilha enquanto levanta e anda em direção até onde Sam estava a sua frente se encostando na mesa e estando perto o suficiente para o deixar desconfortável, não que ele não estivesse gostando, por que de todas as maneiras ele estava, mas ele também sabia oque a minuciosa mente da rebelde bruxa escocesa poderia tramar, e então ele apenas tenta se manter forte contra ela, oque na verdade mais pareceu como um desafio para a motivar a continuar, eles realmente estavam ficando próximos.  
\- Vamos lá Samuel, nós sempre acabamos sozinhos, afundados em milhares de livros... Já passamos por tantas coisas, e eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que não é um puritano, e não ache que não percebi que você também não resiste. - A bruxa gentilmente anda até estar atrás de sua cadeira e começar a calmamente massagear suas costas, por vezes ousando massagear seu pescoço ou descer as mãos por seus braços enquanto sussurava em seu ouvido.  
Rowena sentia atrações e sentimentos por Sam já fazia um longo tempo, especificamente desde que ela perdeu Crowley e que descobriu que Sam seria seu único fim. Ele também era a pessoa mais próxima dela, e também o único que a entendia e não julgava seus atos, com o tempo ele foi merecededor de sua confiança, e de todas as formas sentiu-se totalmente orgulhoso por te-la conquistado, ele sabia que por trás da Rowena fria, dura, irônica, brava e egoísta existia uma Rowena que poucos senão Sam tinham o privilégio de aos poucos conhecer, por vezes ele podia passar horas escutando a doce melodia da risada da ruiva enquanto ela se gabava pela mais recente conquista de algum livro ou feitiço importante, ou ele poderia passar horas apenas em um silêncio triste mas amparador quando ela pedia que se encontrassem depois de noites de pesadelos incessantes, mas algo mais vinha nascendo da relação deles, aquele desejo louco e apaixonado, que surge de duas almas que podiam se entender, porém, isso ainda era errado, extremamente errado, um caçador, a casca perceita do próprio demônio e o desginado a ser o seu fim, ter sentimentos por uma bruxa centenária que era mãe do antigo rei do inferno. Era tão insano quanto parecia.  
\- Rowena, você sabe que isso é errado. - Ele tenta se afasfar um pouco mas seu corpo o traí. E sua voz soava mais manhosa do que desejava. Seu corpo se arrepiava em escutar sua voz, sua respiração tão perto de seu rosto, seu corpo ligeiramente se contendo a vontade de estar grudado no dela.  
\- E você sabe que eu não me importo... - A bruxa responde dando selinhos lentos em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, seu gosto. Mas ela não queria estragar as coisas, não com Sam, por mais que seu corpo estivesse implorando por isso, por ser dele, por pertencer a Sam Winchester, ela confiava nele a esse ponto. - Mas se você disser que não, eu nunca mais vou tentar nada, e eu posso ir embora se quiser. - Ela se afasta um pouco com receio do que estava fazendo, ela sabia que Sam sentia o mesmo, ela queria acreditar que sim, que ele se importava de verdade, mas talvez não fosse oque parecesse, então ela calmamente se afasta com um instantâneo arrependimento e provocação. Sam num rápido impulso levanta e segura seu braço a fazendo virar e o encarar.  
\- Eu quero. - Foi a única coisa que o caçador falou antes de afundar sua mão nos cabelos ruivos e bem cuidados da ruiva os juntando em um beijo, que a tanto tempo foi esperado. Deixando que ele de iniciasse calmo, por que ambos queriam que fosse especial, mesmo querendo acreditar que tudo não passaria de uma distração, eles sabiam que não passava de um blefe.  
O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, as mãos da ruiva permaneciam apoiadas nos ombros do caçador enquanto ela o guiava até sua cama fazendo que ele se deitasse e logo ela fica sobre ele. Seus lábios rapidamente ficavam vermelhos na medida que se beijavam, o pouco ar que os restava se esvaiava de seus pulmões. A bruxa gentilmente beijava seu pescoço enquanto começava a desabotoar botão por botão da camisa xadrez do caçador, ela sabia exatamente como provocar apenas com beijos e carícias por seu peito. Logo ela começa a tirar suas blusas a camisas até que estivesse apenas em sua lingerie de renda preta, ela sorriu fraco quando viu o caçador se perder na visão, ela certamente tinha um corpo avantajado de tortuosas e invejáveis voltas, as quais respeitosamente o caçador já se perdera prestando atenção, ela não evitava em nada provoca-lo. E no início de um outro beijo o caçador percorreu suas mãos pelas costas da ruiva desprendando seu sutiã e calmamente o tirando enquanto ainda encarava a ruiva orgulhoso enquanto a deitava sobre a cama ficando dessa vez sobre a ruiva e enquanto beijava e deixava algumas pequenas marcas avermelhadas de chupões em seu pescoço ele gentilmente acariciava seus peitos, em movimentos circulares, os massageando, passando a ponta de seu dedo polegar sobre a ponta deles, sentindo a ruiva se contorcer e por vezes respirar fundo em estímulo de aprovação e mordendo os lábios orgulhosas por o ter exatamente onde ela queria. Calmamente ele desce de seu pescoço traçando uma linha tênue de beijos em sua clavícula, raspando a ponta de seu dedo por seu braço enquanto seus beijos agora era direcionados a seus seios que já se encontravam vermelhos, suas auréolas vermelha escuras o atraiam cada vez mais, eles eram empinados e macios, uma tentação, e Sam logo os teve na boca, um de cada vez, mas sempre dando o mesmo tratamento a ambos, ele os beijava e sugava, roçava a ponta de sua língua por cima deles, e a ruiva acariciava seus cabelos os segurando firmemente. Logo ele chegou até a cintura da calça da ruiva e calmamente abria o zíper e a tirava sem desgrudar do olhar de Rowena, ela estava faminta por isso tanto quanto ele, era notável. Assim que ela estava apenas com sua calcinha que fazia parte da lingerie, ele novamente se perde a apreciando enquanto acaricia suas coxas, aquela pele macia e bem cuidada, o cheiro único e atraente de frutas cítricas que exalava de toda sua pele o faziam delirar mais e mais por ela.  
Ele gentilmente leva seu dedo ainda por cima do tecido e acaricia a extensão da região da ruiva e sorri malicioso quando mesmo por cima do pano ele a sente totalmente molhada para ele, ele sabia que ela o devorava com os olhos, ele tinha noção do quanto ela podia ser perversa, e no fundo ele sempre foi loucamente curioso por saber como.  
Rapidamente assim que ele a despiu totalmente se ajeitou no meio de suas pernas e gentilmente beijava sua região, a sugava e chupava, circundando seu interior com sua língua, a fazendo chamar por seu nome a cada vez que ele instigava seu clitóris, oque o fazia sorrir e continuar cada vez mais, seu gosto era simplesmente viciante e ele parecia sempre insatisfeito em a ter, ela era quente, e úmida, assim como por muitas vezes ele imaginou.  
A bruxa num movimento rápido o puxou de volta sobre ela assim que ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo, por Deus ele era tão talentoso com aquela boca, e seus dedos, ele estava sendo tão cuidadoso, fazendo desse um momento especial para ambos, para que um dia se lembrassem com carinho desse momento. E ele sabia que mesmo que Rowena dificilmente admitisse ela se sentia apreciada por ter alguém que se preocupasse com oque ela sentia. Ele também sabia todos os medos e traumas dela, tudo pelo que ela passou com o pai de Crowley e com todos os seus outros casamentos, ele queria que ela estivesse bem, independente de que maneira fosse, ele não queria que ela sentisse que foi apenas mais uma em sua vida, por que certamente não era, sua vida depois de Rowena nunca mais seria a mesma, e ele jamais queria que isso fosse diferente.  
A pequena bruxa se posicionou entre as pernas do maior e logo que o livrou de suas calças juntanente com suas cuecas ela sorriu orgulhosa mordendo o lábio quando o grande e pulsante membro saltara pra fora, ela podia ver todas suas veias inchadas de sangue e sua ponta já brilhante pelo pouco líquido que já havia saido. Ela o provocou, o beijou por toda sua extensão, até finalmente o tomar em sua boca, se acostumando com seu tamanho, sua mandíbula genuinamente doendo enquanto ela se esforçava para o engolir completamente, sua mão a ajudando com os movimentos e por vezes sua língua dançava sobre sua cabeça. A ruiva tinha certamente muitos dotes e o caçador estava surpreso por nunca a ter subestimado por que com certeza ela tinha mais cartas na manga, e a cada vez ele gemia mais chamando em murmúrios por seu nome enquanto se agarrava ao lençol, as coisas que a bruxa fez com suas pequenas e ágeis mãos certamente o fizeram admirar Rowena mais ainda.  
Em um breve momento Sam a provocava pincelando sua entrada e sorrindo inocentemente enquanto a ruiva o lançava um olgar furioso e faminto e então quando se juntaram em mais um beijo ele os cubriu e se encaixou entre suas pernas os unindo e transformando em um só.  
A testa da ruiva se franzia de dor e prazer enquanto ela se acostumava com o grande membro que entrava em movimentos delicados de vai e vem em seu interior abrindo espaço cada vez mais por entre suas paredes. Ele era cuidaso, mas ambos estavam descontrolados pela paixão, então a bruxa implorava por mais, aranhando suas costas, ela orgulhosamente sabia que ali ficariam marcas, e ela enroscava suas pernas em seu quadril o puxando para mais perto e o ajudando com os movimentos que a cada instante se tornavam mais intensos e frenéticos, seus corpos colidiam com tanta força que a cama batia violentamente na parede e a cada vez que seus corpos se batiam eles pulavam. O suor de seus corpos já estava totalmente misturado, os cabelos desgrenhados com certeza entregariam oque estavam fazendo, mas não era como se isso importava, não agora, apenas eles dois e esse momento era oque importava, eles já tinham demais com que se preocupar.  
Numa troca de posições a bruxa assume o tão apreciado controle e cavalga sobre ele como se tudo dependesse disso, ele se contorcia e gemia abaixo dela enquanto acariciava suas coxas e nadegas a incentivando a continuar e ela supreendentemente sempre conseguia mais e mais, até que foi inevitável que depois de trocarem mais algumas posições e seus corpos já estarem tão cansados, chegassem ao ápice juntos. A bruxa orgulhosamente o sentiu e deixou que ele se desmanchasse completamente dentro dela logo caindo e deitando-se ao seu lado enquanto ambos olhavam ao teto sem graça do hotel, suas respirações ainda estavam totalmente ofegantes e seus corpos ainda tremiam por todo o prazer, porém o silêncio agora pairava sobre eles.  
A ruiva calmamente brincava com suas unhas bem feitas sobre o peito do caçador e ele gentilmente acariciava suas costas e sua mão, não haviam falado nada desde estão, não que algo se fizera necessário a ser dito, mas era inevitável que agora ambos pensassem nas consequências que isso poderia levar, como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente, se fingiram que nada nunca aconteceu, ou se essa era a primeira vez de muitas, oque certamente era oque queriam.  
\- Então, finalmente, não é? - A ruiva o encara e ri baixinho ainda acariciando sua mão. - Você é terrivelmente delicioso. - Ela faz um estalo com seus lábios o encara no fundo dos olhos.  
\- Talvez eu tenha que concordar que suas ideias de distração sejam boas. - Ele a da um rápido selinho e ri a encarando de canto. - Você totalmente me cansou. - Ele respira fundo orgulhoso.  
\- Oque acontece agora? - Ela fica apoiada em seu cotovelo e o encara, em nenhum momento parando de acariciar suas costas ou suas bochechas, oque a faz genuinamente fechar os olhos e sorrir. - Agiremos como nada aconteceu ou essa será nosso segredo e a garantia de uma segunda vez? - Ela pede um tanto debochada e como se não houvesse realmente importância, mas tanto quanto ela e Sam sabiam que não passava de uma terrível mentira.  
\- Eu não me importaria nem um pouco de descobrir todas suas ideias de distração. - Ele beija seu ombro delicadamente. - Talvez isso possa funcionar, e será nosso segredo. Você sabe que eu gosto de estar perto de você, que eu gosto de você. - Ele sussurra enquanto beija seu pescoço sendo o suficiente para a deixar vulnerável.  
\- Fechado. - Ela morde os lábios enquanto acaricia seus cabelos e o deposita mais um beijo em seus lábios. - Mas agora temos que arrumar essa bagunça. - Ela ri levantando enquanto procura por suas roupas que estavam por todo o quarto. E enquanto as vestia ambos refletiam sobre tudo que já vinha acontecendo com ambos deles, ele sabia que sentia muito mais do que apenas gostar dela, não era apenas gratidão e amizade por ela os ajudar, nunca foi só isso, e ambos sabiam.  
\- Você é terrível. - Ele sussura enquanto acaba de abotoar sua camisa xadrez e estampa o sorriso mais orgulhoso e perverso em sua cara enquanto assiste as provocações dela enquanto ela acaba de se vestir.  
\- Eu sei. - Ela da uma piscadela e um sorriso convencido enquanto arruma seus cabelos na frente do pequeno espelho e observa Sam pelo reflexo.  
\- Eu te amo. - O caçador a abraça por trás e beija o topo de sua cabeça. Sua voz era fraca e fraquejava, era quase inaudível mas foi o suficiente para a ruiva a escutar também. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para responder, ela estava surpresa, mas genuinamente ela sentia o mesmo, apenas não tinha coragem de dizer, e Sam não a julgava, ele seria paciente quanto a isso, ele apenas acreditava que ela merecia saber que ela o tinha. E sempre o terá.  
\- Deixa eu limpar aqui. - Ela se vira e ainda o encara maliciosamente enquanto limpa o batom do canto de seu lábios mas logo ele a beija outra vez e ambos acabaram rindo fraco até escutarem o barulho da maçaneta girando e rapidamente se afastarem. Era Dean, Cas e Jack.  
\- Vocês não atenderam as ligações, então viemos aqui. - Dean entra no quarto e rapidamente fica surpreso com a cara de assustados de Sam e Rowena mas acaba não dando muita atenção a isso. - Então, conseguiram algo? - Ele pergunta ainda os encarando um pouco desconfiado.  
\- Uh... Humm...- Sam apenas franzia o cenho e tentava falar coisas indistinguíveis, ele com certeza não sabia disfarçar e ver que a bruxa se continha para rir o deixou mais aflito ainda.  
\- Claro que descobrimos, é uma górgona. - Rowena anda até a mesa e pega o livro que havia deixado com a página marcada e Sam apenas tosse falso enquanto a observa de canto a vendo explicar o mosntro que eles estavam atrás dessa vez. E sempre que ele o fazia ele acabava se perdendo em sua beleza, tudo ainda parecia inacreditável, mas quem os poderia culpar, nunca se sabe quando o fim do mundo pode estar próximo, e com a vida que eles levavam, nem sempre podiam se dar o luxo de amar.


End file.
